kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shapur
Shapur Talion Brethilmor is a former keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts SOS. He holds power, honor, and pride above everything else. He is quick to anger and can quickly become aggressive when someone questions his abilities. Biography Shapur was born and grew up in a world called "The Hall of the Valorous." It is a world filled with warriors and mages of legendary and frightening skill. The center of the world is the feasting hall, Hall of the Valorous. It is set into the face of a huge mountain. Here, the warriors gather and share news of the day as they feast on ox head, mutton, and chicken. Shapur lived in a town at the base of the mountain called Aczel. He was in the military, as are most young men. He entered military school at age 8 and graduated from military school at age 18. Immediately, as was the case with all graduates, he was enrolled in the military. For a militarized world, The Hall of the Valorous was mostly peaceful. The entire world was united under one ruler, so there were no foreign threats. The only problem was the Heartless. This one and only threat was to be the world's downfall. Shapur and his assigned unit were sent out one day to destroy a large Heartless that was laying ruin to the countryside. Little did they know, they were marching to their deaths. Very quickly, Shapur knew that this wasn't an ordinary Heartless. Shapur's keyblade came to him that day. As soon as it did, Shapur allowed himself to succumb to his surprise and panic and ran away, leaving his comrades to die. He retreated to the Bifrost, their passageway to other worlds. He made it just before his world was swallowed by the darkness. Shapur has always regretted his retreat. He knew he should have stayed and fought until the end. The leader of the world, "The Elder," told Shapur all he knew about the keyblade; which wasn't much. Shapur made a vow on his honor that he would avenge the destruction of his world and atone for his sin of cowardness. Story Personality Shapur hides his true nature under a guise of cruelty and sadism. His true nature is that of a warrior. He is very proud. When his abilities are questioned, he will quickly jump into a fight to prove himself the superior. He gets a short temper from his father. There is very little he is willing to stand before he explodes. Shapur's code of honor is a very complex one, full of rules, exceptions to aforementioned rules, exceptions to exceptions, and more exceptions. Shapur is satisfied with himself if he sticks to this code. Appearance Shapur wears his Valor Guard armor. He has yellow hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose that he gained from an earlier battle. He has piercing purple eyes and is rarely seen with a smile on his face. Abilities *Blend *High Jump (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *Dodge Roll *Guard (Equipped) *Item Boost *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On *Aerial Sweep Skills Physical *Poison Edge (Equipped) Magical *Fire *Gravity *Blizzard *Aqua Splash *Fairy Godmother Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Treasure Trove (Equipped) *Ferris Gear Accessories *Brave Warrior (Equipped) Items *Potion (Equipped) *Potion (Equipped) Trivia *Shapur's homeworld, "The Hall of the Valorous," and his world-bridge, the "Bifrost" are based on "Valhalla" and the same "Bifrost" from Norse mythology. *The name "Shapur" and his middle name, "Talion," are based on the character "Shapur" and the blade, "Talion" from White Knight Chronicles. *Brethilmor is Elvish for "black blood." Category:Characters